


【Superzam】愛情可用時間證明

by bayholy0619



Category: DC Extended Universe, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, billy almost 18, billy and clark as a lovers for 3 years, billy would consults with dick about a lover with large generation, clark think wally not tryig to help..., wally dick 20+, wally dick and billy are good friend
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 在一個電影之夜，Wally問Billy與Clark的關係發展...





	【Superzam】愛情可用時間證明

Billy是在十五歲時遇上Clark的，當時Clark以Superman身份，而Billy是Captain Marvel的身份，但就算是那樣也無損他們成為朋友，成為伙伴，成為戀人。他們的確是戀人的關係，而這二人也有這樣的自覺，他們會避免一切與同性或異性的曖昧。他們在開玩笑時顧及對方。他們有公開這段關係，讓正義聯盟的人知道，他們看下去並無避忌。Superman會毫不顧忌地提出對Captain Marvel的關心，就算他知道某程度上Captain Marvel的身體比他還強悍，但在Clark眼中，他就是Billy，不同的。Clark是一個很好的戀人，他對你關懷備至，他對你的愛表露無遺。他不像Hal對Barry那樣永遠能把情話放在嘴邊以致泛濫，但也不會像Bruce對Dick那樣在情話上到達鮮有的程度。Clark總是在他需要時出手，在他精神陷入煩腦時出現，而他已經習慣了Clark的存在，他對Clark的感情毫無懷疑。他也喜歡Clark，讓人不禁懷疑難不成他有戀父情結?當初開始時他也這麼認為，但現在他只把Clark看作他的戀人。Clark有時的確表現得像一個父親，但Billy明白這就是年齡距離，而他看著Bruce和Dick，他發現這樣的距離根本不會有收縮的一天。不管什麼時候，Bruce還是會如一個長兄﹑一個父親﹑一個比你大很多的朋友給予你建議甚至責備，但永遠不要因此而懷疑你們間的定位，你是他的戀人，會是與他走到盡頭的人。或許他看不到你的人生最後，但至少你能確保自己參與在他的人生之中。你可能會在剩下的時間中寂寞，但至少你和他走完了一段人生，而這個人值得你用餘下的時間懷念，這個人值得你這樣作。你們是超級英雄，你們可能會突然死亡，你們都作好突然失去對方的準備，你們可能不得善終，但如果這些都阻止不到你選擇愛他，與他共渡一生，那這個人也必然不會在意用餘下的時間只是懷念著與對方共渡的時光。

“Billy……我一直有問題想問你。”

“怎麼了?”

“你們作過了沒?”Wally邊拿著全家桶與Billy分享邊問。

今晚原本是他﹑Dick和Wally的電影之夜，同樣喜歡上個年長情人的Dick總能成為他的好導師，就算他們的年紀其實並沒差多少。而Wally雖然沒像他們喜歡上自己的導師，但Dick是他的最好的朋友，而Billy和他的關係也很好，他們是好哥們。這個電影之夜Wally自認絕對不能少了自己，他可是Wally‧最愛熱鬧‧West。但好景不常，Dick總是把家族事務放在第一位，今晚也一樣，他和Batman來個鮮有的活力雙雄。他們都知道自Dick成為Nightwing後與Bruce的相處時間減少了很多，他們不會阻止他們的好朋友稱作夜巡實際約會的行動。他們都想像到Dick會一邊在空中飛躍同時挑逗Bruce在空中來個短暫且沒人會發現的吻，或者說著不好笑的冷笑話並觀察著Batman的嘴角有沒有奉陪，而多數後者也會勉為其難的上揚一下嘴角，但每晚只會有一次。反正這就是他們的相處方式，和Clark對待Billy的方式不同，至少他們不會用夜巡作為例行的約會方式。他們更傾向Clark突然跑去福西特市，待在Billy的家中，讓他可以吃個豐富的晚餐而不是一直讓這個成長期的孩子3餐營養不良。而通常這類電影之夜，Clark還會幫他照看福西特市，好讓Billy有與近年紀的朋友相處時間。反正一切看下去都很完美，直到Wally抱著他的全家桶坐在開始放映哈利波特的電視前突然問道。

Billy一開始還沒意識到，他還準備開手中那袋家庭裝爆米花，Clark在他出門前塞給他的眾多零食之一。現在聽到這個問題，Billy激動到把包裝紙一下子撕成2半，整包爆米花告吹。

“什……什麼?”

“那好啦，我就知道應該沒有。那你們一起洗澡過了沒?真誠相對那種。”

“Wally……”

“好啦，最後一個問題，你們親過沒有?嘴唇那種，只是碰到也可以了，不用深吻。”

以上的答案皆否，而Wally完全不用Billy回應他也能知道答案，他對面的孩子或許連初吻也沒獻出去，乖乖的為他的超級英雄﹑超級偶像兼超級戀人保留著。而他完全不意外Billy到現在連女生的手也沒牽過，因為Billy之前的生活可說是慘不忍睹，並沒有閒暇來認識女孩子。但說真的，就算是Dick自小就喜歡Bruce，他也有和不少女性有過情侶的關係，但以Billy的性格?他不像Dick那樣總是回應人的好感，所以結論是他還是超純潔，純潔到不像有一個穩定了快3年的戀人。而事實上，就算是青少年情侶也會親嘴不是嗎?Wally某程度上也對Billy現在連嘴巴也沒經驗感到神奇。

“天阿，你們其實都是柏拉圖式戀愛的主義者吧?”

“我……”

“你總會知道情侶間親吻是很正常的事吧?”他希望聽到的不是什麼接吻會懷孕這種屁話。

“Clark不肯親我……他……”

Clark Kent，穿上制服後他是人人都愛的Superman，地球的最後防線，正義聯盟永遠的後援。擁有鋼鐵身軀的Man of Steel，就連意志和道德也是一等一的高，他自己早已準備好，但Billy還是未成年人士，他們早就認識，他們會對彼此有依賴心，他們會對對方產生異於常人的情感，一切都正常。他不希望Billy把他對自己的任何一股情感錯當成愛情，所以他和Billy約定在他18歲前不會作出任何情侶會作的事，也不會在21歲前作出任何太過的行為。

“天阿……我終於找到一個比Bruce還固執的人。”

“他18歲前就親過Dick了嗎?”

“沒有，Bruce甚至21歲前也沒回應過Dick。”

“那……”

“然後到了Dick 21歲那一刻，他和Bruce幹了個爽，還要是Bruce主動，連告白也省了。但是……這是你想要的方式嗎?”

“我不想這樣!”這樣也太刺激了吧!

但Clark都不肯親他，他又可以如何!Billy不禁蹶嘴的喃喃自語著。看著朋友非常苦惱的樣子，Wally‧偽情場老手‧West輕笑，放心吧，我會幫你的，同時他拿著不知哪來的板手。

Clark努力上班中，雖然星球日報依舊多事，大都會依舊忙碌，好在福西特市那邊沒什麼特別狀況，而Clark現在心情很好。他的Billy快要18歲生日了，對青少年來說是一個步往成人的階段。對於他們的關係Clark也想過很多，他不想讓Billy有負擔，也不想讓Billy後悔，他想一切都確定彼此且沒有會錯意。但他的Billy快要18了，而他想了很多方法慶祝，而最重要的是他終於可以行當初他們的承諾，他可以主動且光明正大的親Billy了。Billy是一個很具魅力的男孩，15歲時他還是個看下去很瘦弱的男孩，但內裡有著比任何人都堅強的意志和道德觀。但短短3年，他努力讓Billy有正常的3餐，而Billy的身體也回應他的期望似的突然成長，他的男孩變得高大，他鍛鍊自己，使自己就算以Billy的身份也能幫忙別人，他變得強壯，而在Clark眼中他甚至帶著禁欲般的性感。這個男孩是他的，誰也不能碰他。慘了，想到Billy就有點興奮……如何是好?電話響起，Clark看了下發現是Billy。看了看時間……Clark輕笑。

“Billy?”

“Clark!你現在還沒下班吧……但我想不到別人來幫我。”

“你等我一下。”偷用超級速度完成一下後天要用到的報導，為了Billy偶然一次也不是太過份的。”可以了，Billy，有什麼事嗎?”

“我家的水管爆了，但我……”

“我馬上來，Billy。由大都會來的專屬特快水電工，3分鐘後到。”

在他到達Billy家前，他從沒想過有這樣的一幕。Billy脫下了身上的衣服，下身只包著毛巾的努力與噴著水的水管戰鬥。他把舊衣服包著水管，盡量減少水流的湧現，但不難看出孩子之前已和大量水比拼過，整個身濕透，他能想像之前男孩應對這突如其來的意外弄到一身狼狽後他選擇把身上的衣服脫下並用毛巾代替。水珠在臉頰或下巴流下漓至地面，微長的髮貼在臉頰上，身體有著健康的小麥色和肌肉線條。他真的把他的男孩照顧得不錯呢，Clark不禁為此感到驕傲。

“Clark，你終於來了，快來幫我一下。”

“Billy，你的大都會水電工來了，接下來交給我啦。”

水管嚴重歪曲和變形，就像被強行用板手敲下去似的。但在Clark眼中並不礙事，稍微換個零件再一個熱視線就能解決的事。完事後他隨即拿起毛巾擦著Billy的頭髮和身體，看著對方完全沒有抗拒的讓他觸摸身體，看來Billy對自己真的一點防範心也沒有。他是故意的還是真的那麼沒防範心，任自己亂摸之餘下身的毛巾也只是馬虎綁綁，看下去就像誘惑自己一樣。Clark乾脆閉上眼當看不見，把衣服塞到Billy手中讓他穿上，而他要擦擦地上的大片水跡。他轉身想要離去，但Billy卻拉著自己的衣角，他向來也不能甩開Billy的撒嬌。Billy是個很成熟的孩子，但說到底也只是個孩子，就像Bruce的兒子們一樣多少也有撒嬌的時候，而他和Bruce也一樣為此而感到高興。他們的撒嬌是信任的表現，有誰會不高興?

“Clark……你知道……”

“Billy，你知道我不可以!我們約好的。”

“Clark，但是我真的可以，而你只要……”

天阿，Billy引導他的手往自己下身的毛巾那摸去。他現在只要輕輕一解Billy就真的一絲不掛了。Clark深呼吸，冷靜下來了。他脫下自己的西裝外套套上Billy，他的大外套剛好可以擋一下Billy的大半身，雖然隱約還是能看到一點大腿根，但以這角度什麼也沒看到，SAFE!但Billy可不滿呢，他不滿的眼神被Clark收到眼內，他只好輕笑的看著他的戀人，今天的他到底是怎麼了?

“Clark……其實你對我根本沒想法的是不是?”

“Billy，是什麼讓你想成這樣?”

“因為Wally說，正常戀人這樣作是男人也會受不了，至少會親下去的!”

該死的Wally West，我就知道Billy是想不出這種邪門誘惑法。

“Billy，你不應該這樣試探我的感情。”

“我知道，但我也知道就算只相識1年的情侶也會親吻時，我們交往了快3年連唇也沒碰過。”

“你知道你任何時候都像誘惑我的存在。”

Clark輕輕用手固定在他的兩則臉頰，那藍眼對準自己，眼中帶露著無限的真情和溫柔。他知道Clark沒對他說慌，也沒有輕視他的意願，正正是因為他重視自己，因此也重視自己的權益，重視他們的義務。Billy拉緊Clark的衣領，就算他長高了也沒能夠到2米巨漢的高度。他把嘴唇靠到Clark唇前，他看到那雙藍眼中帶著驚訝和不知所措。他沒有推開自己，也沒有主動靠過來。然而，Billy一早就決定了。

“沒事的，我今年就18了，你沒作錯任何事。一切都是我的任性，所以你沒作錯任何事的，所以……”

Clark主動靠下去，把Billy的理由全都消失在二人的吻中。Billy第一次接吻，他整個身體僵硬，Clark輕輕把他抱進懷裡適時的放開對方讓他有呼吸的時間。Clark輕輕張眼看著Billy的表情，他知道這樣不禮貌，但他並不想放過Billy這一刻的表情。Billy滿臉通紅，他閉眼等待著自己再次靠下去，而他不想因此而令Billy失望。他輕啜Billy的唇，引導他張開嘴巴，舌頭溫柔的進入男孩的腔內。他知道這個舉動嚇到了Billy，所以他右手環著Billy的腰，左手輕摸男孩的頭，他知道Billy喜歡這樣，只有他才可以這樣作，只有他可以這樣安撫Billy。他的舌在Billy腔中輕鑽，舔舔對方的舌，還有對方的齒，待他覺得差不多時放開Billy，他快要缺氧了。

“這樣滿意了嗎?”

“我還以為這樣也動搖不到你。”

“Billy，作為一個成人作出剛剛的事，不管如何也是失敗的例子，而且我們還有約在先。”看著Billy滿滿的歉意，他知道對方已經明白自己的想法。”但如果我現在還不回應男友的訴求，那我就是個失格的男友。而我比起作為你老爸，我更重視作為你戀人的地位。”

Billy的表情立馬轉換，他知道眼前男孩整個放空了，他嘴饞著Clark所說的話，他臉紅的接受了這個解說。他主動把臉埋到自己胸前，彷彿這樣Clark就不會看到自己那紅到耳根的臉。他稚嫩的情人就是接個吻都這個表現，更別說更進一步的關係。他甚至不敢想像到了求婚時他會有什麼表現，他會馬上答應嗎?他會變成Captain Marvel馬上飛走逃跑嗎?還是會羞到馬上腦袋當機等自己一直跪在那等他的回應，令福西特市的人都看著一個男人跪在地上等待的只是他的男友點個頭?他都有想過，他是成人，他是年長者，他有多的時間和空間考慮。孩子有許多他們不能決定的事，成人不一樣，而Clark覺得他有責任想這個。他原本想18歲時才確定和Billy的關係，Billy會讀大學或工作，他可以選擇福西特或大都會的大學都沒關係，因為這裡是他的城市。他會努力鼓勵Billy入大學，但如果他堅持工作那自己也要努力不阻止他。他可以搬去一些比較安全的地方或學校宿舍，如果是他自己住的話Clark偶然可以到他家留宿，這樣比較方便，畢竟Billy和Captain Marvel沒有超級聽力，與其讓他趕來福西特倒不如自己回去大都會。待到21歲時如果他們還穩定，雙方也覺得還是喜歡對方，覺得對方是對的人，他會在Billy大學畢業那一天在他學校門口求婚，也不一定要在學校門口，如果Billy不喜歡張揚，他可以選擇在家中﹑在餐廳﹑在公園甚至地下鐵也沒差，只要Billy會開心會答應就好。

他確定眼前的男孩是他最愛的人，只要他的男孩不後悔，任何時候他都預備好了。

他們躺在床上，Billy鑽入Clark懷中。Billy的體香讓Clark著迷，我的男孩，只屬我的男孩，你的成長太快讓我驚訝，你的主動就連作為成人的我也感到高興。

“Billy，我希望讓你明白，我們間的愛可以經歷時間。”因為，我們還要渡過許多個年。

“對不起，Clark，我不該那樣試探你的愛。”

“我知道你真的帶著歉意……就……”

“就?”

“就別再聽Wally的話了，我們有自己的調好嗎?”

看著Billy安靜地躺在自己身邊，待他確定Billy睡去後他才再次輕親男孩的唇，輕輕的，沒有一絲打擾。

“Wally，We need to talk…… **Alone** !”

END


End file.
